1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary mixing faucet, especially for wall installation, with a thermostat means which has a thermostatic element, an over-travel spring and a reset spring acting on the thermostatic element.
2. Description of Related Art
A sanitary mixing faucet of the initially mentioned type is already known from published German Patent Application 195 02 147. In the known mixing faucet, the reset spring acts on one end of the thermostatic element, while the over-travel spring acts on the other end of the thermostatic element. In the known mixing faucet, the reset spring and the over-travel spring therefore act in the opposite direction, the over-travel spring generally having twice the spring force as the reset spring. Otherwise, in the known mixing faucet, the reset spring is used in conjunction with a multi-part reset means, while the over-travel spring is part of a multi-part over-travel unit. Ultimately, based on the arrangement of the reset spring, on the one hands and the over-travel spring, on the other, which arrangement is provided on opposite sides, and especially in conjunction with the reset means and the over-travel unit, a considerable amount of space is required; accordingly, this has an adverse effect on the construction depth of the mixing faucet. Moreover, the reset spring and the over-travel unit are comparatively complex assemblies; this has an adverse effect in terms of cost.